EXCITE me
by calleyrose
Summary: "I don't feel like kissing it unless it's gold. Man, I really wanted to kiss Yuri's gold medal. I'm such a failure as a coach. Yuri, do you have any suggestions? Something that would excite me? What did you think just now?" What happens after the finals between Victor and Yuri. on-shot Yao lemon.


EXCITE ME

"I don't feel like kissing it unless it's gold. Man, I really wanted to kiss Yuri's gold medal. I'm such a failure as a coach. Yuri, do you have any suggestions? Something that would excite me? What did you think just now?"

With Victor so close I could barely think coherently, but one thing defiantly screamed it's presents within my mind. I didn't want Victor to go, didn't want him to think he had failed and I wanted to be able to excite and surprise him. He saw it on my face, though I don't think he knows what the look truly meant. I can't take him looking at me like that any longer though and surge forwards, knocking us both down in the process, and hug him tightly.

"Victor! Please stay with me in competitive figure skating for one more year! This time I'll win gold for sure!" And maybe I'll win something more….

***BREAK***

The GP banquet was much more fun this year since I could call most of the people here my friends. The music was good and the laughter in the air had a relaxing effect. Looking around at everyone and thinking back on the past year made me so happy and grateful for all I was blessed with and all I had managed to reach out for and grasp for myself.

I was nursing my second glass of champagne and my eyes kept wandering around the room; always landing on Victor. I kept thinking about his words after I received my silver medal. _"Something to excite me."_ I never did tell him what I actually thought in that instance. How I wanted to show him exactly what would excite me and how I hoped he would share my desire. I was too afraid though. Too afraid that he'd reject me and I'd lose him forever. I've already been so selfish by taking Viktor from his fans and from the ice. How could I possibly ask for more from him?

***BREAK***

It's close to midnight before we get back to our hotel room and I'm doing pretty good, having had only three and a half glasses of champagne that night, but Victor seems to have had a considerably bit more than that. I had to help him all the way to our room and the way he kept leaning against me, his hot breath caressing across any bare skin it could reach, was not helping my hazed mind any.

"What were you thinking about at the banquet?" Victor is staring at me with such focus I almost wonder if he's drunk at all, but the slight slur in his speech gives him away.

"Huh?" Did he notice me staring at him all night? I really thought I was being careful, but maybe not. A thousand what-if's run through my mind, most of them not good, most of them involving Victor realizing how much of a waste of his time I am and leaving me behind because even after everything I don't have enough confidence in myself to think Victor should choose me.

"You had the same look on your face as when you got your silver medal. You never did answer my question from back then either." A Cheshire cat smile spread across his flawless face and suddenly there were butterflies in my stomach. "What did you think about in that instant Yuri? What did you think would excite me?" He said it with a seductive leer, that I was sure was the alcohol speaking because no way could he really want to seduce _me_ , and now he's sitting up on his bed with one arm behind him for support and the other laying in his lap while I'm standing by my bed, only wearing pants, while in the process of rummaging through my suitcase for PJ's.

My mouth goes dry and I can feel my face burning, so I know that there is a blush on my face that is probably purple. _I love you! I always have, but it's grown so much since you showed up at my parent's inn and I don't want to ever let you go._ I want to tell him, I want to scream it to the world, but the scene in my head that always has him rejecting me, always has him leaving me at my confession, plays every time and so I don't say a word because how could someone like me actually hold his interest; deserve his love and his affection?

He must see the struggle on my face as I stare blankly at him, a pajama shirts clutched tightly in my hands, because now he's standing and coming closer to me. He reaches out and cups my face with both his hands and brings our foreheads together. "It's ok Yuri. You can tell me anything, so please don't look so anguished. I promise you that I am not going anywhere." A long pause follows, but he just patently waits for me.

How does he know? How does he always manage to be there in just the right way every time? Isn't he just as new to this as me? I lean back a little so I can look into his exquisite eyes that have to color of the purest ice and I see love and honesty. Could there be even the smallest chance Victor feels the same for me as I do for him? Even just the smallest sliver of a chance would be worth the risk of telling him and those eyes seem to be telling me to go for it, to just tell their owner how I feel and that everything in the world would be all right.

I can't do it though. I can't tell him how I feel because I can't make my voice work. For all my declarations of knowing love and using it to win I freeze anyway, but then again, I did only manage silver. I want to be confidant, I want to be someone who deserves Victor, but a lifetime of self-doubt is a hard thing to overcome. And yet Victor just waits there for me without rushing me at all as I struggle with myself and that's what makes up my mind for me. I trust Victor and I trust that he'll stay with me no matter how he takes this.

I reach forward before my nerves can take hold, loop my hands behind his neck and close the distance between us till there is practically none left and our breaths mingle together. Pausing there for only a second, just so Victor can stop me if he wished and so happy he doesn't, I then seal our lips together lightly. The second our mouths touch Victor curls his fingers into my hair and takes complete control over this kiss; moving against my more than willing lips with a fever I didn't know he had and lapping hungrily at my mouth for entrance that was quickly granted to him with a moan.

All too soon the kiss ended with Yuri panting and wondering how they got onto one of the beds. Victor didn't stop kissing the boy who had been driving him mad for the past year though, but simply moved on to nip at his shoulder, leaving a nice mark, and leaving butterfly kisses down to his nipple. An electric shock ran through Yuri as the talented lips teased the, now hard, nipple and Victor had to pin his lower half down to keep him still.

Mewls of pleasure and happiness flew from the younger man's lips unbidden at the merciless teasing and a cry for more as it abruptly ended. "You look so delicious right now Yuri. You have no idea how much I have wanted this, wanted you, but I never wanted to push you. I can't hold myself back any longer though, not with the way you look right now, so if you want to stop tell me now."

He wanted me to be ok with everything that was going on. He wanted me to want this just as much as he did and it made my heart swell. He still had my lower half pinned and I could feel just how much he wanted me through the combined cloths of our pants, so I bucked up into him as my answer and was rewarded with a moan from him. "If you're sure?" I nod and reach up to kiss him as I buck against him again. I couldn't even imagine not wanting this. Hearing that Victor has wanted me, that he cares for me more than I ever imagined, seeing the love in his eyes and how much he's taking care to be gentle with me.

I decide that it isn't fair that I'm half naked and he's still fully clothed, so I reach for the hem on his shirt and started to tug it up until it gets stuck at his arms and then pout when Victor won't cooperate in removing the article of clothing. "You're too cute Yuri." I glare and he laughs, but at least he finally removes his shirt and I get to see all the perfection that is Victor Nikiforov. I reach up to slide my fingertips along his sculpted biceps and down each one of his abs and relish in the slight shiver I feel as I trace phantom patterns into his smooth skin.

"Ahg." I chock when Victor rubs his arousal against my own as he bends down to bite my neck. His hands feel electric as they slide down my sides to the hem of my pants and I raise my hips to help him remove them. I should feel scared or nervous or something, but all I feel is trust and joy and overwhelming pleasure and peace that Victor didn't reject me, but actually wants me. I've never even dated someone, much less kissed someone, but being with him feels so natural. Not like soul mates or fated or anything like that; just like we fit together not quite perfectly, but neither of us cared because we were slowly building each other up; adding on to each other until our pieces fit.

"Victor!" I all but shout as his fingers wrap around me and pump my manhood a couple of times. My eyes slip shut and suddenly lips are on mine once again; a greedy tongue exploring every inch of me and finding all of my weak spots. Something cold and wet begins to probe my entrance and I vaguely understand that it must but Victor's lubed fingers. How and when he got lube out I don't know, but he has me so distracted I don't really care.

When his first finger slips in I feel a twinge of pain, but not enough to take away from everything Victor is currently doing to me. After a moment, he begins to pump the digit in and out of me and it starts to feel so good I start to buck down onto his fingers. When he adds a second finger I hiss and he freezes inside me, but continues to kiss me as he massages me and pretty soon the pain goes away as I relax, so Victor begins prepping me once more. He has me bucking under him again and stops kissing me to gaze down at me with so much love I start to think this all might be a dream, but he doesn't stop prepping me and he thrusts in at just the right angle and I see stars as lightning races down my spine and I cling to whatever purchase on Victor I can manage as he rubs circles on that one spot and I can't decide if I'm squirming to get away or closer, but either way it doesn't matter because Victor has me pined and that loving look has become predatory.

"I can't wait any longer Yuri." He slowly removes his finger and I wine at my lose, but soon enough there is something hard pressing at my entrance and I gulp as I realize just how big Victor is and that this is my first time. I trust the man above me though; the man who has had nothing but patience and kindness for me. "I'm in love with you Viktor Nikiforov. I don't know when my admiration become more, but it did and I do." My legs wrap around Victors waist as I talk, so that my opening is perfectly exposed for him.

My lips are captured as Victor slips into me in one swift motion that has me stiffening at the pain. It isn't too bad after the thorough preparation he gave me, but Victor is much bigger than two fingers. "You have slowly stolen my heart since I first saw the video of you skating to my program Yuri and I most certainly do not want it back. You are my heart now Yuri and I'm never letting go." By now the pain is practically nonexistent, so I give an experimental roll of my hips and cause Victor to hit that amazing spot inside of me. I gasp and Victor must have taken that as his cue to move because he slides out, leaving me with a hollow ache, only to slam back into me; hitting the exact spot head on and forcing incoherent babbles from my lips.

"God, you are such a perfect, beautiful creature Yuri." How Victor can manage speech was beyond me. I felt like my every nerve ending was on fire as the minutes slipped passed without a care in the world. The feel of Victor dragging against my silken inner walls as he thrust in and out; hitting that spot inside me almost every time and swearing he missed on purpose just to hear the noises I'd make.

With every thrust I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge; closer to finishing. "Oh God! Vic-Tor!" He was pressed against my bundle of nerves deep inside of me and not moving, except to rub against it. "Yes Yuri" I didn't have an answer for him. I started to squirm under him, but even that was hard as he had my lower half pinned with his as well as my wrists pinned above my head. I want him to move so badly! I know I'm close and I desperately need more friction.

Without warning Victor has us flipped so I'm riding him and his hands are on my hips, helping to keep me steady. I'm more than happy to comply and set a fast pace that actually has Victor making his own noises that I instantly fall in love with and has me filled with pride. I've always been happy I had good stamina, but I've never loved that fact more than right now as I moved at a vigorous pace; making sure to hit my sweet spot every time.

"Nhg" Warm fingers began pumping my neglected member and my pace became broken as I could feel my stomach tighten at the extra stimuli. "Come for me _Yuri_." He purred my name and used his free hand to slam me down on himself as he bucked up hard. I saw white and made a strangled sound as he continued his onslaught until I came with a scream; painting us both with my cum.

Victor continued to thrust into me as my entrance pulsed from my orgasm. He continued to graze against my, now extra sensitive, prostate and, from the look on his face, loved all the noises he was making me make as I tried to recover just a bit. He only managed to last a bit longer than I did though and after a few more thrusts he bucked into me one more hard time as he came; causing my mouth to fall open in a soundless scream and my tongue to slip out a little as I panted.

Victor's essence filling me was a wonderful feeling and I already couldn't wait for the next time I got to experience it. I raised my hips with a bit of a mewl turned pant as he slipped out of me and fell beside the most amazing man in the world; the man I still can't believe is in my life even now. Strong arms wrap around me and pull me close to his chest, so I can feel his fast heartbeat and I've never felt bliss like this in my life. "I'm yours forever Yuri. Don't forget that." Victor, my Victor, leans down and kisses my forehead and soon after I hear his soft breathing indicate that he's asleep. As I fall asleep next to him I realize I'll probably never be able to sleep without hearing his smooth breathing and steady heartbeat now. The thought puts a smile on my face as I drift off to my own peaceful sleep.


End file.
